tokyojetwikiaorg-20200213-history
Mental Health
JETs are not Mental Health professionals and it is important to seek help if you need it. These resources are meant to help JETs find the right services to help you find what you need as need arises. *For more information please visit http://jetprogramme.org/en/mental-health-support/ AJET Peer Support Group (PSG) AJET offers an anonymous and confidential listening and referral helpline service to support JET Programme participants. The helpline is available every night from 8pm to 7am. Phone number: 050-5534-5566 Voice call via Skype: AJETPSG http://ajet.net/resources/counselling/ JET Participant Mental Health Counseling Assistance Program CLAIR offers a JET Mental Health Counselling Assistance Program. This program provides a partial subsidy (50%, up to 30,000 yen) for counselling costs incurred by medical institutions or professional counselling providers. This subsidy applies only when the costs are not covered by the Japanese National Health Insurance. *This year, the coverage period is from 1 April 2019 to 31 March 2020. For further information, please ask your contacting organisation-The application form must be sent to CLAIR by 10 April 2020 (Fri). To submit a request for a mental health counseling assistance subsidy: 1. Pay for the counseling out of pocket. Save all original receipts. Request a receipt if one is not provided. 2. Submit an application through your contracting organization and include the original receipts and a copy of the inside front cover of the JET’s bank book (if applicable). 3. The CO will submit the application to CLAIR for review. 4. The subsidy will be deposited directly into the JET’s bank account once reviewed. JET Online Counselling Service CLAIR established the JET Online Counselling Service for JET Programme Participants in June 2015 *There are two types of FREE counselling services available: CLAIR recommends trying the Web Mail Counselling system first. There is no limit to the number of threads you can start in the Web Mail Counselling system. Web Mail Councelling *1. Login and member registration https://www.kokoro-soudan.net/en Password required from your contracting organisation i.e Tokyo BOE, Musashimuriyama BOE (public JET)or Shigaku-jet@shigaku-tokyo.or.jp (Private JET) *2. Enter online counselling room and submit any information you wish to discuss *3 Receive and view response and continue consultation if required *max 3 messages per consultation* (Response time up to 3 working days) Skype Counselling You can receive up to seven Skype Counselling sessions from 1 April 2019 to 31 March 2020 *1. Login and member registration https://www.fismec.co.jp/hiroba/en/secure Password required from your contracting organisation i.e Tokyo BOE, Musashimuriyama BOE (public JET)or Shigaku-jet@shigaku-tokyo.or.jp (Private JET) ..you may have already received password via email. *2. Fill in requested information and up to 3 sessions requests you would like on the counselling sign upform. A counsellor will contact you via email with the time/date/access information for the appointment (Choose between 20/40min sessions,business hours 9:30am-9:30pm) *3. Connect to Skype at scheduled time and receive consultation from a Skype counsellor (Contact Fismec via email to reschedule by 5pm a minimum of 2 working days before consultation) 'Helpful Links & Other Counseling Services' Other counselors and counseling services are available in Tokyo. We have listed a few below and we highly recommend researching care providers prior to making an appointment to ensure that they are a good match for your personally. International Mental Health Professionals of Japan: http://www.imhpj.org/ :IMHPJ is an interdisciplinary network of individuals and organizations providing mental health care, therapy and related services to the people of the various nationalities living in Japan. This site features a database of mental health professionals who speak English. TELL: http://telljp.com/ :TELL works to provide effective support and counseling services to Japan's international community and its increasing mental health needs. There is an English language helpline with optional in-person counseling in Tokyo. :TELL Lifeline (03-5774-0992) is a free, anonymous telephone counseling and support across Japan. 9am - 11pm daily. :TELL Chat is a free anonymous online support through instant messaging, every Friday, Saturday and Sunday from 10:30pm - 2am. Tokyo Counseling Services: http://tokyocounseling.com/english/ :Tokyo Counseling services provides individual, couples, marriage, and family counseling as well as group therapy and psychotherapy services. Counseling and therapy services are available in several languages: English, French, German, Korean, Chinese, Japanese, and Portuguese. These services are available for all residents living in the Tokyo Metropolis and Kanto regions. Japan Healthcare: https://japanhealthinfo.com/mental-health/ :A non-profit that matches foreigners to healthcare providers that match their needs and language, including psychiatrists and psychologists. You can contact them via phone or email, Monday-Friday 9am - 5pm. Tokyo Mental Health: https://www.tokyomentalhealth.com/ :English-speaking and UK-licensed Psychiatry and Counseling clinic in Akasaka and Shintomi. Provides medical psychiatric treatment, counseling and psychotherapy, and psychological testing for both adults and children. Japan HIV Center: http://www.npo-jhc.com/english.htm :The Japan HIV Center (JHC) is a non-profit, non-governmental organization founded in order to provide support for those affected by HIV/AIDS in Japan, regardless of means of infection, nationality, sexuality. They provide a safe, non-judgmental place to discuss any concerns you might have. They have trained telephone counselors who provide emotional support as well as counseling, info, and referrals for sexual and sexual-mental health. Regional information pages (featuring information applicable to JETs across Japan: :Akita JET: http://akitajet.com/wiki/Main_Page :Counseling Services for Foreign Residents: http://www.earthplaza.jp/english/voiceservice.html :Kagoshima JET Support: http://kagoshimajet.com/support/counseling/ :Kumamoto JET Mental Health: http://kumamotojet.com/Mental-Health.php :Sendai JET Mental Health: http://www.jetsendai.com/mental-health/ :Samaritans Charity: http://www.samaritans.org/ Country specific resources :Australia: If you call up the Australian embassy they have resources available. You can also call the Australian lifeline through the Australian embassy. It's free. :America: The American embassy citizen services page lists a number of resources (psychiatric, legal, municipal, etc) that you don't have to be a citizen to use. They can be found here. Available English speaking clinics: :''Kayaba-cho Mental Health Clinic-'' English Speaking Psychiatrist and counseling. The Kayaba-cho Mental health clinic is located 2 minutes away from Kayaba-cho station, exit 6. The staff speak English, website here. See Also * Legal Resources * Culture Shock and Fatigue Category:Health Category:Mental Health